Anti-Aqua
Anti-Aqua is 'n baas teenstander in Kingdom Hearts III. Nadat Aqua deur duisternis en onder die invloed van Xehanort[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgPT0MjW0AUGrxb.jpg Tetsuya Nomura': "In die duisternis skiet Aqua by Riku en King Mickey, die goue oë bewys dat sy onder die invloed van meester Xehanort is. Sy noem Mickey se naam, maar haar stem was so koud. Ons kon nie enige spoor van haar vorige self voel nie."] beskadig is, is Sora gedwing om haar te veg om haar te red. Verskyning Anti-Aqua is 'n beskadigde weergawe van Aqua. Haar hare is 'n gebleikte blou, haar oë is geel, en haar een wit-rok is donkerder en word verflenterde. Haar arms en bene het ook begin verdonker, en haar hande is nou swart met rooi vingerpunte. In die geveg, dra sy die Koninkryk Sleutel W nadat Mickey dit tydens 'n geveg met 'n Demon-toring laat val. Wanneer sy haarself eers onthul, verskyn Anti-Aqua aanvanklik as 'n swart silhoeët in 'n violette aura van duisternis. Storielyn Ansem, Seeker of Darkness kom by die Donker Margin aan om Ansem the Wise te konfronteer oor die kinders wat die voormalige koning in sy navorsing gebruik het. Aqua probeer Ansem veg, maar sy guardian te onderwerp hulle, vul hulle met duisternis en gooi hulle in die see van die Donker Marge om hulle in anti-aqua te maak. Aqua probeer te veg teen Ansem, maar sy voog verslaan Aqua, vul haar met duisternis en gooi haar in die Donker Margin se see om haar in Anti-Aqua te verander. Anti-Aqua konfronteer later Koning Mickey en Riku wanneer hulle terugkeer na die Donker Margin om haar te vind. Voordat sy haarself bekend maak, word Mickey aangeval deur die Demon-toring en hy verloor sy sleutel-swaard, wat sy dan neem. Aqua, wat eers in 'n swart wolk toegedraai word, wys haarself aan die twee in hul huidige vorm en verduidelik die pyn wat sy ervaar het gedurende die tien jaar wat sy in die ryk van die duisternis vasgevang was. Sy en die Demon-toring veg dan met Riku, maar Riku kan die Demon-toring verslaan en Mickey met Sora se hulp te vrye. Sora veg Anti-Aqua en slaag daarin om haar uit die duisternis te bevry. Strategie Anti-Aqua gedra amper identies aan die fantoom Aqua uit Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-. Sy begin die stryd deur Spellweaver te aktiveer, en gaan voort om te veg in hierdie modus. Gewoonlik val sy aan met doppelgangers, brand dikwels homing bullets by Sora en maak spiraal aanvalle. Al hierdie aanvalle kan geblokkeer word. Sy teleports dikwels oor die slagveld en soms voordat Sora haar kan aanval. Wanneer haar vergeldingpunt bereik word, sy dikwels tellers met 'n unblockable stoot. Soms sal Anti-Aqua dwarsoor die arena met verskeie doppelgängers dwaal, wat haar pyn aan Sora verduidelik. Terwyl sy en die doppelgängers na 'n kort tyd verdwyn, kan Sora Thunder gebruik, om die regte Anti-Aqua onmiddellik bloot te stel. Terwyl haar gesondheid daal, kry Anti-Aqua toegang tot twee uiteindelike aanvalle. Die eerste, waarin sy teleporteer in die lug voordat hy Blizzard shards afskiet, kan geblooker of ontduik word. Die tweede is die Spellweaver-afwerker, waar sy en drie van haar doppelgängers 'n draai-aanval voer. Sora moet uit die spiraal ontduik voordat die Anti-Aquas die aanval voltooi, maar as hy 'n Formchange gebruik wat hindernisse soos met Nano Arms blokkeer, moet hy eerder blokkeer. Videos Sien ook *Phantom Aqua (Baas) *Aqua Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 31.03.2019. Kategorie:Vroulike karakters Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts III bosses Kategorie:Antagonists